Where's Perry? (Part Two)
|image = Caped Carl and the Robots.png |caption = Evil Carl and his group of evil robots about to battle the OWCA. |season = 3 |production = 333 |broadcast = 169 |story = Jim Bernstein Maritn Olson Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Graft Derek Thompson Edgar Karapetyan John Mathot Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke |director = Robert F. Hughes Jay Lender "Assistant" Sue Perotto |us = August 24, 2012 |international = August 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel) |xd = September 1, 2012 | arc = "Where's Perry?" | dvd = | iTunes = }} Agent P's fate is finally revealed in the action-packed finale of the two-part television special that left Phineas, Ferb and the gang literally hanging off an unchartered gorge and Candace frantic over a phone call with Jeremy that left their relationship status in limbo. Now, with Agent P nowhere in sight, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram square off against evil Carl who controls a set of familiar-looking robots to take over the OWCA, in one of the biggest battles yet. Episode Summary The episode opens at Chez Afrique, the mountain top restaurant where Mom and Dad are sitting on a couch, having known they waited 20 years for their reservation to be fulfilled. The maître d' walks over and tells them that their reservation was made in the "Fletcher-Flynn" name by mistake. Relieved, they follow him in. At O.W.C.A. headquarters, Doofenshmirtz, the evil Carl and his evil Flynn-Fletcher robots are looking at all of the inators Doof used to figure out how Perry disappeared, with Major Monogram still in his jail cell, and using scientific equipment and elimination, decided that it was the Go-Home-inator that zapped the platypus. Carl takes an O.W.C.A. plane, taking his evil robots with him and scans each with a metal detector. While scanning the evil Lawrence robot, a pineapple gets no response, and Carl rejects it as the plane heads for the Flynn-Fletcher house. Back in Africa, Candace is hanging by the top of a high tree holding an old-fashioned radio telephone, believing that she and her boyfriend Jeremy were breaking up. Suddenly, the top bough breaks, and she falls down crashing into branches until she hits the ground. She checks on a monkey she met to see if it was okay, but is crying about losing her boyfriend, among other things, and decides after she says that she's out, peace, go native and runs away with her new primate pal. Meantime, high on a cliff, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella are now holding on to some jungle vines. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are panicking, asking Phineas for help. Phineas sees his pet beneath them and says that they need to get down. Suddenly, the vines begin to break and Phineas swings around, grabbing Isabella, Baljeet and Ferb, but leaving Buford falling accidentally. Baljeet tosses another vine at Buford, who grabs it, and they climb down to where Perry and their Highly Unconventional Vehicle were. Transcript Songs *''Living with Monkeys'' End Credits Second verse of Living with Monkeys. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The junior novel based on this episode was scheduled to be released on July 31, 2012, but was cancelled. *We learn that O.W.C.A. has agents in Africa. (Though this is only true because Perry recruited them in the episode.) *A sneak peek of the episode aired August 4, 2012 during Disney XD's airing of Part 1. The promo for the event can be seen here. *Buford breaks the Fourth wall when he comments on the length between the airings of part 1 and this episode. *One of Ferb's favorite food is Haggis, a traditional Scottish dish. *According to Carl's GPS, dendrobium uncharticum (and, thus, Perry and the Flynn-Fletcher family as well) can be found in the region that appears to be either northeastern Chad or northwestern Sudan. Production Information *This episode aired on Disney Channel on Demand on August 17, 2012. International Premieres *August 3, 2012 (preview) (Family Channel Canada) *August 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel in Hebrew) *August 15, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel in English with Hebrew translate) *August 25, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *September 3, 2012 (Family Channel) *September 6, 2012 (Disney Channel UK) *September 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) Errors * Perry was on the other side of a cliff from Carl when the kids fell into the water, but seconds later Carl and all the robots are on the same side as Perry. * After being turned good again, Carl stands up next to a piece of robot arm. It's colored white, but when Carl picks it up it's colored like Monogram's uniform. This is two errors, one being the color switch and two that Robot Monogram was shut off intact. * When Perry hugs the photo after the battle, the photo is flipped. * Ring-tailed lemurs were one of the creatures encountered by Perry in Africa. However, these species are only found in Madagascar. Continuity * Major Monogram wears his acrobat suit for the second time. ("Minor Monogram") * Ducky MoMo is once again seen or mentioned for the tenth time. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Tour de Ferb", "My Fair Goalie", "Run, Candace, Run", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Monster from the Id", "Let's Bounce" "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets") * Major Monogram says "googly moogly" again. ("Ready for the Bettys", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Doof Dynasty", "Minor Monogram") *Baljeet saves Buford's life for the second time. ("The Bully Code") * Ferb's Scottish background is mentioned. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") * Third time Doofenshmirtz works alongside Major Monogram. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Agent Doof") Allusions *'Tarzan '- Candace swing on the vines and calling to the animals are both similar to those made in the various movie, TV and animated versions of Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan, as well as the yell done by Carol Burnett. *'M.C. Escher' - M.C. Escher is mention or alluded to again ("Gaming the System"). He is famous for optical illusions, such as Major Monogram putting sunglasses on only one side of his face. *'If Home is Where the Heart is...' - Major Monogram quotes this famous poem by reciting the famous lines "home is where the heart is." *'Aliens' - Major Monogram's mournful utterance of the phrase "Game over, man" when it appears that Carl has moved out of range of the Re-Good-Inator recalls Private Hudson using the same line in '''Aliens -- '''after the drop ship has crashed, and the survivors of the first battle are stranded without hope of a quick rescue. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas/Evil Robotic Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace/Evil Robotic Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy (voice only) * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/Robotic Evil Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde Flynn * Harold Perrineau as Maitre D * Edi Gathegi as Ignatius Ukareamü ** Lenny Henry as Ignatius Ukareamü (UK/Ireland version) References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Francis Monogram Category:Carl Karl